Couples Therapy
by Hatchen
Summary: Asami and Korra go to relationship counseling.
1. Chapter 1

Couples Therapy

Korra and Asami go to relationship counseling.

Chapter 1.

"I'll be sleeping and it'll wake me up." Her hands worked to express the disgust she was feeling. "This pungent smell that a woman of her stature shouldn't be capable of making."

Asami shuddered with memories from the night before.

"I keep a spray bottle on my nightstand, Lavender-sea salt. And now, whenever I smell Lavender, or sea salt my body tenses up."

She winced. If she smacked her tongue against the crown of her mouth, the smell turned into a taste.

Korra gave the doctor her most winning smile; the one that never failed to get her out of trouble.

"Did you know it was considered the earliest form of air-bending. The ancient alcoytes even held competitions for it." She snickered. "So in a way, I'm preserving a culture."

Asami shot her a glare which caused the Avatar to add a snort to her obnoxious laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "The only culture your preserving is the one in your pants. The day you shit yourself, is the day I'm going to-"

She was cut off by Korra.

"...You know what's harder than bringing balance to the world? Dealing with Asami Sato's mood swings. Her spirit is a ball of negative energy."

Doctor Lynn jotted down a note into a manilla folder.

"Try staying away from describtives like, _ball of negative energy."_

Dr. Lynn Beifong, was Lin and Suyin's cousin. She operated out of Republic City, and was one of the most recommended professionals in her field. She had dealt with high profile clients ranging from President Raiko and Buttercup, Tenzin and Pema, and when they were still together Tenzin and Lin.

She finished writing her note and looked upward. "Asami what would you like from Korra?"

In Asami's mind there were many things she wanted, no, need from Korra. It baffled her, two sessions in, and Korra was still joking around. She scooped back a handful of onyx hair. _This therapy shit, was not helping anything._

"She could start by excusing herself, and perhaps lower her dairy intake."

Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Dr. Lynn stopped her.

"You need to let Asami speak. This is her time."

Asami turned to address Korra, who was trying and failing to keep it together.

"I'd like it if she stopped laughing every time she did it. It's not funny. It's a disgusting foul thing, and I wished you understood that."

Dr. Lynn turned to ask Korra if she was hearing her.

Korra lifted herself partially off the hot seat.

"Alright, I'll eating less dairy. And try to laugh less." A wicked grin crossed over her face.

She tilted to the side. "But until then, here's one more for the road."

In one foul move, she destroyed the PH balance of the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Asami jumped out of her chair.

They decided to continue the rest of their session in the unoccupied waiting room.

Dr. Lynn asked Korra if there was anything about Asami, she wished she would change.

"She spends way too much." Korra said cooly.

Asami's mouth dropped open.

She blinked, then blinked again. Part of her was sure that she had mis-heard Korra's comment.

"I own a multi-billion dollar company."

The doctor urged her to elaborate, which in Asami's opinion was stupid. Everybody in the world knew she owned a big ass company.

"When I spend money it improves the economy. It's called the trickle down effect. I buy expensive things and it trickles down into society benefitting everyone from companies to employees..."

Korra began speaking over her as she explained the political science of the, "Trickle Effect."

"We can't have a single conversation about " _us"_ without bringing the economy into it."

She used imaginary quotation marks to stress her point. "It's like I'm dating the economy."

"Korra loves to think I'm cheating on her with work." Asami joked.

Dr. Lynn face remained neutral. "It's good that you're verbalizing your frustrations with each other."

Asami took advantage of the opening to express one of her biggest grievances.

She pointed to Korra's chest area.

"She never wears a bra."

Korra looked down at her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"And that's a problem for exactly, who?"

"When we have council meetings, it's hard to take you serious when your shotgunning everyone with your pebbles."

Korra huffed. "Excuse me! I've told you to call them what they are, Nipples!"

It drove her crazy when Asami gave her nicknames.

"Objectifying body-parts is not conducive to syerngy in a relationship." Dr. Lynn said making more notes in her folder.

Asami tactfully swallowed the urge to say that Korra's Nipples reminded her of the "Pebble Beach" on Ember Island.

She folded her arms across her chest with finality. Korra and her bra-less antics, would not win the day. Asami decided it was time to go for the therapy K.O. by busting out her juiciest material.

"Korra bought a Cabbage Corp motorcycle without telling me."

Dr. Lynn urged her to continue.

"It hurts my feelings when my girlfriend goes behind my back to buy from my competitors."

Korra sucked in her breath.

She was totally going to lose empathy points on this one. Buying a motorcycle had not been a friviolous endeavor; it was neither safe or practical to rely on Naga as her primary source of transportation. After a fair amount of research, Korra found that Cabbage Corp was doing good things with motorcycles. However, she would be sleeping on the couch tonight if she admitted any of this to Asami..

She dropped her head, avoiding Asami's jarring glare.

"I'm sorry." Her voice softened. "I just wanted to own something that doesn't have the Sato Logo on it."

Dr Lynn nodded her understanding. "I think it's good that your keeping your dichconomy."

Korra looked cautiously at Asami who was straining to keep her cool.

"She keeps trying to get matching Future Industry tattoos."

Asami was quick to argue that she thought it would be a romantic gesture.

"I think I'd like to keep some of my dichonomy." Korra rebuted.

The Doctor nodded her approval.

Asami rubbed the stress out of her eyes, she could see Korra mentallly committing the word Dichonomy to her vocabulary. This was going to come back to haunt her in the forseeable future.

"Honey, I fill your bank account every month with money. Money that you used to purchase that piece of Cabbage crap. So although you where the purchaser of, " _said vehicle,_ " I was the one who actually paid for it. YOU MADE ME BUY A CABBAGE CAR! It's so embarrassing, I'm the joke of the year.

"That's another thing she's way too sensitive about public opinion."

Asami clenched her jaw, willing herself to keep it positive.

"You forget my love." She reached out to give Korra a friendly shoulder punch. "My father was a terrorist who built a cache of weapons to destroy this city. I apologize for being overly concerned about my image. But it's taken a long time for the public to not fucking hate me."

Dr. Lynn held up her hand stopping her from saying more, _negatives._

"Asami perhaps if you were to check-in with Korra, then she wouldn't resort to extreme action to get your attention. And Korra, it's clear that appearances are important to Asami, your going to have to communicate your needs before taking drastic action. Now girls I would like to end the day with you saying something that you like about each other.

Asami sighed.

She would go first. She always went first. That was another grivance in the pile of grivances they would have to cover another day.

"I like it when you water bend my hair dry. Before you came along, I had to wake up really early to wash my hair. It took up a part of my morning, I didn't know I was losing. Your water bending has inspired me to come up with a device that will dry a woman's hair electronically. It's these small nuances of having you in my life that I appreciate, but never tell you. Thank you for water bending my hair."

She paused, then added.

"Thank you for all the times you've re-heated my coffee at work. I never finish it, and it gets cold. Then I don't want to finish it, but you walk into my office and re-warm it. It allows me to have an afternoon pick-me-up, that I didn't realize I was lacking. Due to this convenience, I'm in the process of developing a machine that will warm up people's food. It's still in the very early stages, but it will most likely make billions if not trillions. Even people in the North Pole like warm food. So thank you Korra."

Asami finished, looking at Korra who was generally touched.

Korra mouthed, "Thank You," back at her. Signifying, it's the small things that make a big difference.

"Asami I appreciate being able to help you with my bending abilities, although I do resent that you are thinking of profitting while I'm sharing my glorious gifts with you. But I suppose we'll have to save that issue for another day."

"Korra please keep it positive." Dr. Lynn chided.

"Asami you use the toliet, and come back with ways to change the world."

Asami nodded it was true. She did do that.

"An automatic flushing system for public restrooms will conserve water usage. In the long run we'll have less to import from the Earth Kingdom."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're smart. Plus your like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. When we go to fancy events, I always look around the room for anyone hotter than you. And do you know what? There's no one better looking than you. Suyin in her hey-day may have come close. She's still super hot despite having a bunch of kids. Asami, I think you could realistically have six kids and still be hot. I'm not an inventor, but if I had to start a business, I'd make a calendar with you dressed in skimpy lingerie and sell it. Asami your amazing hair, those eyes, that banging rack, your ass. If I were a man it would be hard...not being hard. Like, all the time."

"Thank you?" Asami said both tentatively and completely charmed.

Dr. Lynn closed her manilla folder.

"Well it looks like our time is up for the day. Same time next week?"


	2. Chapter 2

Couples Therapy

Below is my earnest attempt to write a follow-up to Couples Therapy. I will do more editing, but at this point I'm going cross-eyed re-reading it so this is it for now.

The Dinner Party is a prequel to Couples Therapy. Enjoy!

Chapter 2. The Dinner Party

Three weeks Earlier

His eyes were glued to the remote dimple on the side of her cheek. It was his way of containing the boyish grin that illuminated his face when she spoke. He stared adoringly, until Jinora's hand found the top of his. Kai stepped forward and he took a fortifying breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks for being here this evening. As you know, this year on my eighteenth birthday, I will be receiving my Air Master tattoos. What you don't know is that I've asked Jinora to marry me... And she, said Yes! Friends, Family, Brothers and Sisters of the Air Nation. We would be honored if you helped us celebrate, the first formal engagement of our reformed nation. With Tenzin's blessing, he has declared today a National Holiday, so let's party!"

Jinora pulled him into a kiss that stained his skin with a faint blush. The room erupted in congratulatory cheers. Kai felt a specific set of eyes on him, and found his mentor in the crowd. He tipped his head to acknowledge Tenzin, who in turn, returned the gesture.

In recent years, Kai had taken it upon himself to work with Tenzin, to incorporate an element of fine arts into their traditions. He organized a cultural committee to explore the artistry of air. As a result Meelo formed a Wind Quartet that explored the relationship between air and sound. Pema taught a vegetarian cooking course, that expanded their culinary options. Uncle Bumi used ancient scrolls to recreate beverages such as authentic Air-Wine and Bison-milk Vodka. These efforts made the engagement more than a party, it was an open house event.

Kai watched the room transform as long accommodating tables set up, and Uncle Bumi's first barrel of wine was tapped open. He sighed, his contentment. _There was love in the Air, on Air Temple Island._

Asami found herself seated at a table with Bolin, Opal, Mako, Prince Wu, and Korra. Having not set foot on the island in years, she was impressed by the fruition of post war changes. Life for the CEO, picked up when the city contracted with Future Industries to reconstitute the roads. Council meetings enabled communication between Tenzin and herself, however, over time they agreed to less. After, Prince Wu joined the council, he tipped the balance of power by siding with her on all issues. Asami's relationship with Tenzin dwindled into stiff courtesies, which made being at the party nostalgically uncomfortable.

The heiress took a sip of wine, and cringed. With just an ancient text to go off, the air acolytes zigged, where they should have zagged, with their inaugural batch of Sweet Lychee-Plum wine. To her right, Korra was entertaining a group of young air-benders with Avatarian stories. It took a few seconds for her to recognize, Korra was telling the tale of their escape from the Earth kingdom desert. Except, her rendition was senseless, as she omitted the part where Asami built a sand glider. By Hand. From scratch. With no tools.

Korra's hands animated the action as she spoke. "So then I blew Asami, and the earth kingdom guards to safety using my awesome and completely mastered air-bending skills."

She took a swig of wine not bothered by the taste.

"And that's why you always pack fish jerky Togo. Cuz in the desert you just can't get any." The avatar finished her story, and nodded to the air acolytes for questions.

Asami decided it was time for a bathroom break. She weaved quietly around the outskirts of the room, and slipped out a side door. It led into an arched terrace that wrapped around the perimeter of the stone temple. She strolled until the sounds of the party were eclipsed by the waves clashing against the bluffs below. There were misshapen boulders sectioning off what appeared to be a very steep drop into the ocean. She maneuvered away from them, unsettled by the lack of building code safety being implemented. The rough architecture made her hesitate for just a second, before placing her hand-beaded Mother of Pearl clutch atop a loose boulder.

There was a great deal of water tribe rituals she refused to partake in such as: naked ice sliding, penguin nesting, and polar poop whittling. However, the ancient art of Seaweed Smoking, was one Asami fully embraced. She embraced it: In the seclusion of her office. Shaving her legs in the bathtub. After council meetings with President Raiko. And sometimes (when it happened), after sex. It was odd, how when having sex she wanted to smoke, and when smoking she wanted sex. If she could popularize it in Republic City, she'd make a killing.

The tin metal container slid apart revealing her thinly rolled smokes. The heiress had modified the traditional style of smoking by wrapping it in parchment made of rice straw. Her mouth watered for the taste of ocean herbs, and the northern opiate known as, _Semah_. She plucked a smoke from her case and brought it to her mouth. Then skimmed her fingers along the bottom of her handbag for her purse-friendly, Future Industry blow torch.

He held out an inflamed finger. "Would you like a light?"

Asami dipped the point of her smoke over his flame, inhaling until a ring of ash began to spread.

"Thanks Mako." She could sense the stress leaving her shoulders with her first puff.

"You could thank me by sharing." He said smugly.

 _Of all the people in the party, he was the one to find her?_ She contemplated the coincidence, there wasn't one.

"I could..." Her lips curled, as she exhaled smoke into his face. "But isn't it enough that you slept with my girlfriend?"

He coughed. Waving off the cloud in front of him."You know what I mean."

She took another puff, and handed him the smoke.

The fire-bender pinched the parchment to his lips. "Yuan for your thoughts?"

"Can you afford them?"

He reached into his money clip for a newly minted Earth Kingdom bill.

Asami held up the crisp greenback to get a better look.

"Is that Prince Wu?"

"Yep."

She passed the money back. "You can keep it."

"You don't want to buy Korra something special?" He teased.

Asami's thoughts turned to the Cabbage Thunderbolt motorcycle sitting in her garage.

"I don't think you can buy someone common sense."

Mako snickered. "Careful Asami, your bitch is showing."

She took another long drag, finishing off the last of her smoke.

"My bitchiness didn't stop you from dating me."

"That's because you were very rich, and I was very poor."

Asami flicked the stub of her smoke at Mako's feet, causing him to jump.

"Right, now you have Wu." She said shortly. Then stuffed her clutch into his chest, "Hold this."

The clasped "clicked" apart giving him a glimpse inside her purse. She slapped his hands away from her vial of, KiKi Channel Spirit No5.

"Do you want some?" Her voice dropped. "It's like "woman" in a bottle."

The air filled with droplets of perfume as she spritzed him down.

"Will women find me more attractive because I'm wearing your perfume?"

Asami dabbed a petite amount of perfume on her neck and wrist.

"Korra might be attracted to you." She grinned evilly. "But then, you don't have boobs or look like me. So, I doubt it."

Mako pouted.

"Asami, sometimes I think you're a nice person, but then you talk."

She flipped her hair dramatically like a mover star posing for the camera.

"Do I smell like smoke?" She asked in a breathy voice.

He shifted to sniff the exposed part of her neck.

"You smell like burnt Spirit No5."

Korra watched Asami laugh easily, as Mako said something just beyond her hearing. Since when was Mako funny? She crept up on them, air-bending to avoid detection, and witnessed Mako sticking his face in Asami's neck. Why were they smelling each other? Her eyes fell on the discarded ashes on the floor. With a _"whoosh,_ " She air-bent the bits of paper, into a palm-sized tornado.

Asami felt a breeze, and scanned past Mako to catch sight of Korra approaching.

She plastered on an unassuming smile. "Hi Honey."

The avatar dipped her head cordially to Mako, and fixed her gaze on Asami.

"Did you have a good smoke, Honey?"

The heiress cowered. "I did, thank you. Sweetie."

Korra nodded calmly. "It looked fun from afar."

Asami took a deep breath, and willed herself to stay calm.

Not one for passive heresy, she asked. "Korra what's this about?"

The avatar snorted her annoyance. "Where I'm from smoking out of a whale-fin pipe is something couples do in the privacy of their bedroom. Now my father, "The Chief" gave you ' _Semah'_ as a gift. And you've wrapped it in this hideous paper, and used it... With Mako." She grimaced at the fire-bender, and recovered her thoughts. "At home, I'm considered a princess, and although we're not married, dating me makes you my consort. If anyone with water-tribe blood, and half decent breeding saw you smoking with another man, it would look like you were being..."

"... Whorish?" Mako offered.

A thin smile spread across her face.

"He said it." Korra said coldly.

The heiress found it ridiculous that she had to assure her.

"Honey, you know there's absolutely nothing like that happening."

Korra arched her brow. "You said, you were going to the bathroom, but here you are." She poked her thumb at Mako. "With him."

"I don't need you to keep tabs on me."

"I wasn't keeping tabs on you. Dinner is starting, and I thought to myself. Man, I bet Asami's hungry. I WAS BEING THOUGHTFUL. Geez, give me credit for that."

Asami huffed. "Korra, I'm not a bank. I don't give out credit. Why do you always say that?"

The avatar inhaled her frustration, and tried her best to explain it. "It's so later when you are mad at me. I can remind you I have credit!"

"You mean like ' _less-mad'_ credit?" Mako interjected.

"Exactly." Korra snapped her exuberance.

"This is stupid." Asami insisted. "I shouldn't have to hold off on my anger because you have credit."

Korra looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not giving up my credit. That said, I'd like to use it now to tell you. This stuff you've been smoking, isn't good for you" She counted her reasoning off on her fingers. "One. It makes you cranky, which is like terrible for me. Two. It makes you stink."

The heiress started to object, but was cut off.

"You stink Asami. Don't tell me you don't, cuz you do." She nodded to Mako who concurred.

"You're a very stinky woman, Asami." He stated.

Korra continued with her reasons. "Three. It puts you in an altered state of mind, that's-that's- never good. And lastly, this is just my hypothesis, it's highly addicting."

Asami scoffed indignantly. "Spirits Korra. Your father, "The Chief" said that smoking would relieve my STRESS." She rubbed the tension from her eyes. "And currently, you're not helping it."

The avatar had heard the "Stress" argument before and was ready for it.

"That's just what married tribesmen say, so they can have an excuse to pass the Whale pipe after dinner."

Asami didn't know how to be more clear. "As long as I'm dating the most stressful person in the entire world, the semah isn't going anywhere. So if Tonraq says they're good, they're good."

Mako took a tentative step back from both women. "I think it's great that you have each other... I'm just glad you both are..." He scissored his fingers together. "In love."

Korra and Asami stared at him dumbfounded. Then both said. "Shut up Mako."

Having no desire to end up on either women's bad side the fire-bender retreated back to the party.

Korra attempted to collect Asami's arm.

"Let's go, dear."

"Right," Asami stopped. "I need to attend to my consort duties."

She pleasantly yanked the untied strings around Korra's collar. Then twisted them together, manically cutting off her girlfriend's airways. She yanked both ties again to make a perfect bow, and adjusted Korra's water tribe necklace on the outside of her blouse.

"There all better, dear."

* * *

Dinner was a vegetarian buffet, set up toward the back of the ceremonial hall. Meelo's quartet played airy covers at half tempo, effectively turning lively tunes like, "Bender under the Lotus Flower" and an "An Equal-ish Party" into lullabies. Asami was too miffed to dance with Korra, and Korra too pissed to ask her. They sat next to Jinora who was driving them crazy with wedding talk.

Jinora gave the Asami's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Between you and me, when I throw the traditional flowers from the air-bison. I will be definitely aiming at you. I'm sure Korra's got some water heirloom hidden away for you. Don't worry, it will happen."

Asami swished the liquid in her glass. "Actually, I'm more of a consort. Which is what really? A glorified mistress?"

The air-bender, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kai and I want to have five or six kids, back-to-back. I want to be a young mom."

The heiress hugged her womb. She would choose repairing Republic city roads, over the burden of repopulating a nation any day.

"Seriously, when you think of the word consort. Do you think whore?

Jinora gave it some thought. "Why can't you just both be princesses?"

"That's what I want to know." Asami reflectively sipped her wine. "Do you think it's cuz I gave it up before marriage?"

The younger girls entire face flushed. "I'm, I'm, sure the Avatar has noble intentions."

Asami sighed into her drink. "I'd be an awesome snow princess."

Jinora had to agree. "You would be the best."

"Hey, you want to be best friends?" The younger girl asked.

Asami shrugged. "Sure."

"Will you help me make fashionable choices about the wedding?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I borrow an extended Satomobile for the wedding?"

"If you name a kid after me, I'll give you one free."

"Cool." Jinora giggled. They clinked glasses.

Korra was partly wasted, partly angry, mostly tired. Her girlfriend was talking about boring, unpleasant things that annoyed her. The voices around her were so silky smooth. If she could tilt her head "just so," nobody would be able to tell she was sleeping. Should anyone ask, she'd claim to be communing with Aang. She closed her eyes for an indiscernible amount of time.

"Clink"

"Clink"

"Clink"

Tenzin stood in the middle of the room, tapping the side of his glass with a knife to gain everyone's attention. The Master Air Bender expressed his thanks to all in attendance that evening. Then, with stoic grace toasted the couple's union.

"In marriage there are no manners to keep up, and beneath the wildest accusations no real criticism. Each is familiar with that ancient child in the other who may erupt again. We are not ridiculous to ourselves. We are ageless. That is the luxury of the wedding ring." He finished with a bow, and was met with thunderous applause.

Tenzin called on Korra, to say a few words to the couple. The guest clamored excited for the Avatar to speak. Asami could tell by the trajectory of her head, and the way her breaths fell. Korra was asleep.

She nudged her girlfriend's supporting elbow out from under her.

Korra face planted into the palm of her hand. "Yes, dear. What's happening?"

The heiress could not bring herself to bail out her girlfriend. She was reeling from their earlier spat; _if she was miserable, Korra should be miserable with her._ She whispered the one thing that would wipe the lopsided grin off the avatar's face.

"Honey, Tenzin wants to know your thoughts on the spirit vines."

The avatar's change in demeanor was instantaneous. Korra muttered a string of curses under breath. Then held up her wine glass prepared to mother-tongue the issue.

"So what if the vines are a hassle? You know what is a real hassle? Everyone is dead because a uterus-shaped spirit named, Vaatu, DECIDED TO TEAR SHIT UP." Her fist pounded the table causing the utensils to jump.

She gazed around the room, quickly discerning the tension. Nobody was angry about the spirit vines, except for her. Based off the horrified expression on Tenzin's face, Korra determined she had been duped.

Mako calmly leaned across the table, and brought it to her attention that she was supposed to toasting Jinora and Kai's engagement.

She mouthed " _Oh," and_ slowly rose from her seat smoothing out the creases in her Water Tribe pants.

She didn't bother to look at Asami, the woman had an iron-clad poker-face. Instead, Korra casually placed the tips of her fingers on the cedar-wood table, and used her earth-bending abilities to pick up the vibrational frequency of Asami's wine glass. She knocked on the table, sending a subatomic jolt to the glass itself. The glass tremble like it was possessed, then shattered, or rather decombusted over her girlfriend's dinner plate. Effectively, leaving the heiress, dumbstruck as a stream of wine trickle off the table and dripped onto her heels.

Bolin attempted to laugh through the tension, and was smacked silent by Opal. Tenzin carefully offered to forgo the speeches, but Korra halted him.

She gave her audience a playful half-grin. "So, how about that toast?"

Then plucked up her glass wine, and turned to face Jinora.

"As I was saying about, Vaatu. The world was on the verge of ending. Personally, I was getting my butt handed to me because Vaatu, was a selfish, manipulative, jerk. Things were terrible until Jinora showed up and saved the day. You know why she's amazing? Because she knows how to compromise and listen to other people. She's not a habitual line-crosser, and she's respects other people's culture. And then there's her love for Kai..."

Korra could feel her oratory juices flowing.

"Vaatu and Raava. They are the cycle of life itself, but every ten thousand years they destroy each other. It's like the great Avatar Wan once said. The karmic relationship between Vaatu and Raava, wherein nurtured is the vessel life force of both spirits, they create the future of mankind in body and thought. Thus marriage is the Karmic cycle; when you fall out of love, or your partner falls out with you, it keeps you together until you fall back in love again. Congratulations Kai and Jinora, I hope your union is karmically lasting." She finished with a glare at Kai. "And if you break her heart Kai, I'll use the avatar state on your ass."

Tenzin held up his glass. "I'll drink to that." There was a sprinkle of cheers as the guest toasted.

After the toast, Asami immediately headed toward the designated kitchen area to clean herself up. She bumped into Pema before reaching the kitchen.

Her voice softened. "Thank you for dinner Pema, everything was completely delicious."

Pema handed her a rag dipped in a concoction of salt and vinegar to lift the stains.

The older woman patted her shoulder emphatically. "Going through a rough patch?"

Asami laughed. "It's more of a thistle bush." She excused herself, and entered the kitchen closing the door behind her.

Korra checked the time, it was already passed eight o'clock, in a couple of hours they would go home. If she had to rate her girlfriend's rage, she would give it an eight. Which was not bad, she'd seen worse. She approached the kitchen, knowing there was a mountain between sleeping in her bed and on the couch tonight.

She found Asami hunched over a counter, with her shoe in one hand, and a rag in the other.

"I don't want to see your face right now." The heiress was adamant.

Korra closed the door behind her, tentatively making her way through the threshold.

"Now Honey, I understand your madness..." She started to say.

Asami swiveled around, and flung her heel at the her.

Korra was unable to determine the particle make-up of her 'heel,' and opted to dodge, rather than bend it out of the way

"I-don't-want-to-see-you-face!"

"Asami, I just wanted to apologize for-"

The heiress's other heel hit her thigh.

Korra backed off. "Honey, I'm trying to apologize..."

Asami was not having it. "How about just not being such a jerk in the first place."

She picked up a serving spoon from an empty rice tray and threw it.

The avatar bent the spoon away, but did no catch not the inbound water pitcher that followed.

"Aww, come on, dear. Stop throwing things. It hurts."

"Good." She picked up another serving tray.

In an effort to call a cease-fire, Korra air-bent the her girlfriend against a cabinet.

The back of the her head bounced off the wooden door, disturbing the china within the cabinet.

Korra winced. "Honey. Are you okay?"

Asami reached into the cabinet for the first thing she could find. It was a tea-cup.

She smashed it over the avatar's head.

For a second, everything for Korra was very light and warm. Then a jab, connected with her chin, sending her stumbling backward.

"What the hell!" She clasped her face.

"That's for calling me a consort-whore in front of Mako." Asami yelled.

Korra frowned. "I meant it as a compliment... "Crack!" Her head swung back as she was slapped.

"Ouch!" Korra stumbled. "I meant the consort part, not the whore part. Asami, you're my princess..."

"Crack." She was slapped again.

It took Korra a moment to get orientated. Once she did, it was all business. She bent all the knives and forks leftover over from dinner, and sent them flying across the room. The cutlery outlined her girlfriend's frame, pinning Asami in place like a practiced circus trick.

Korra stabbed a fork above her girlfriend's head. "Hit me again and I'll leave you here."

The heiress glared. "You don't get to leave me. Because I'm leaving you!"

Korra made a sweeping gesture toward the door. "Fine, leave first."

She tugged helplessly against the utensils. "You're such an asshole." Asami sneered.

"You bring out my best side..." She laughed.

Korra heard the sounds of seams splitting, and watched horrified as Asami tore through her evening dress to free herself. Sensing the situation had now escalated to a full ten, she quickly metal-bent the kitchenware off her girlfriend. Whose dress now had a deep slit that started at the top of her thigh and ran to the ground. There were white accents where the inner lining was exposed, and dangling stray buttons.

"You're buying me a new dress." She insisted.

Korra grinned. "Honestly, dear, I think it looks better this way."

"You only think so because you have absolutely no taste."

"In clothing or women?" Korra snarled.

Asami picked up a fork, and threw it.

The avatar had no time to bend it into a dull spoon. She twisted as it caught in her lower abdominal. They stopped, stunned by the protruding metal handle leading out of Korra's stomach.

"Honey, you stabbed me!" Korra yelled incredulously.

Asami wilted to her knees. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really trying to aim for you."

Pema didn't know what to think when she heard screaming coming from the kitchen. She excused herself from the party, and went to check on the commotion. What she found was absolutely strange. Asami was on her knees while Korra was rejecting her ministrations.

Korra spun around. "She stabbed me Pema." She winced, as the fork shook every time she breathed.

"You poor baby. Let me pull it out." The heiress tried to touch the fork.

"Wait, Honey!" Korra batted away her advances. "The proper procedure is to put pressure around the wound until you can get to a hospital."

Asami was sure Korra was incorrect. "Baby, you have a fork in your stomach."

"Fork or Knife, it's the same procedure. Pressure around the wound."

"Why don't you just bend that shit out."

The thought made Korra squeamish. "Ahhh, it's going to bleed."

They both gawked at the fork plunged into her internal oblique.

"I've got a napkin." Asami offered.

Pema cleared her throat. "May I make a suggestion..." She waited until she had both their attention. "Sometimes when couples have been together a long time they need a place where they can vent. I know of someone who can help. Dr. Lynn is very good. She keeps a tight schedule. I can make you an appointment if you would like?"

Asami threw her arms around Korra's legs.

Korra cradled her head.

"We love each other." They insisted.

"I can see that." Pema said tactfully. She picked up a broom and dust pan, and laid it on the floor in front of them. "But as the Avatar you know when a situation is out of balance."

Korra deferred to her girlfriend. "I don't know, babe. What do you... AHHH..." She yelped, as Asami yanked the fork out.

A squirt of blood shot Asami in the cheek. The heiress gapped, as more blood squirted her. _We'll damn. Flesh wounds did require pressure._

"Make the appointment."

* * *

Follow up:

In this chapter there are Quotes by: Judith Viorst, L Ron. Hubbard, and Enid Bagold. Used by Korra and Tenzin.

"Semah" is the Native term for tobacco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Couples Therapy - Chapter 3**

This chapter is rated M, for sexual content on the last page. You have been warned. I've been reading through for errors, and will continue to edit this down. That said, there's been too much time between my last update so here is the chapter. Please Enjoy.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story borrows from the 1920's inventive timeline. Smoking is a common, but has yet to be mass produced on a large level. There are relatively few traffic laws due to the recent invention of the automobile. The ballpoint pen did not exist until 1938, so everyone is using fountain pens.

 **(Chapter 2 was a prequel. This chapter picks up a week after chapter one)**

Jinora scattered a stack of creamy stationery across the CEO's desktop. She planted her hands on the walnut surface and locked eyes with the heiress.

"Which do I go with?"

"I- uhhh. Oh, hmm." Asami glanced at the door, wondering how the Airbender had gotten through the security checks between the ground floor and her office. "You told my secretary that you had an emergency. But this..." She eyed the stationery cautiously. "This paper, isn't on fire so what exactly do you want Jinora?"

The Airbender vehemently tapped the stationery as she spoke. "Thickness." _Tap_ "Finish." _Tap_ "Texture." _Tap_ "Shape." _Tap_ "Hue." _Tap_... _Tap_ … Don't even get me started with the envelope itself."

Asami scanned through the pile, determining a definite lack of envelopes.

"I've got some if you need them…"

"You're missing the point," Jinora took a deep breath. "I've got Kai's birthday circled in red on my calendar. Every time, I check-off a day, I get this sensation..." She clawed at her neck with her fingers. "Ever have an adorable kitten bite and paw at your ankles? It's kind of like that."

"Well, you've already booked an island for the venue." Asami joked.

Jinora shot her an unamused glare. "Best friends are supposed to have each others backs, especially during weddings. This is our time! We should be having girl-talk, while creating decisive wedding plans, and getting our nails done." She pointed to Asami's manicured nails and squeaked. "We should've done that together.

The heiress defensively held up her hands. "I'm not going to lie Jinora, you sound stressed."

"You try planning the air-wedding of the century. And when you do call me, and let me know how it went."

"Do you mind if I?" Asami pointed to a handsome walnut veneer cabinet with a marble countertop. She pulled apart the breakaway doors, revealing an interior of shallow shelves. She slid out one of the shelves and locked it in place, then bent to retrieve a crystal decanter and two matching glasses. The heiress dispensed the liquor into a glass and handed it to Jinora.

"A womanly drink, for your womanly problems." She said in a smoldering voice that made the Airbender uneasy.

Jinora was aware of the sordid tales surrounding Fire Whiskey and had to ask.

"Are you sure this will help?"

Asami chuckled. "It's like my father used to say, No animal ever invented anything as bad as drunkenness – or so good as drink."

Not wanting to appear uncultured, Jinora let a little trickle down her tongue and winced.

"It's burning my tongue..."

"That's good." Asami assured. "It's supposed to hurt the first time."

Jinora gathered her courage and took a larger pull from her drink. She tried not to think of the stringent smell as she choked down a gulp. The burning sensation seeped into all the crevices of her mouth before sizzling off into a burst of sweet cinnamon She slowly opened her eyes, "It's good." A grin bloomed across her face. "Much better than I thought."

"That's my girl!" Asami gave her a celebratory smack on the back. "You're much braver than I was my first time. Although, the stuff I had was made in a bathtub. So, that was horrifying. I got really ossified, if you know what I mean. Completely zozzeled."

Asami gazed over at her younger friend who was sporting a puzzled expression. She supposed one _had to be zozzeled to know what it meant._ She swirled her drink like her father had done her entire life. Growing up, It was a common thing to have wine for dinner and a shot of milk-vodka before bed. It was only later did she learn that milk-vodka had no medicinal properties, but even so she still shot it when she had a cold.

"After my father died, I discovered a whole room of full of fine liquor. Which really speaks to how much of a Funhouse I was living in, right? We had a secret weapons facility, and a whiskey cellar. My father had a collection of seven thousand bottles. Isn't that outrageous? I mean, who needs that?" She gulped down the rest of her drink, and picked up the decanter. "Want's some more?"

Jinora giggled. "Yu-p." She said, popping the end of her "p." They drank in silence until the younger girl suggested they toast something.

The heiress gave this some thought and nodded. "Alright, show me your manacle." Jinora held up her modest engagement ring eager for inspection. It had a simple white gold band with two white opals, and a small diamond in the middle.

Asami's vision blurred in-and-out before focusing on the ring. "Looks good Kid." She whistled out the side of her mouth. "You've done well."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Here's a question." The business woman in her couldn't resist asking. "If the Air Nation philosophy is not about money and worldly possessions. How did Kai ever afford this?"

"Oh, actually..." Jinora took a sip of her drink and set it down. "We've been getting a lot of foot traffic on the island." She pressed her fingers together forming a circular shape that she felt looked very worldly. "People have been coming to the island to get a taste of that Air Nation life. With Bolin's help we built a new wing of suites that tourist can rent out for the weekend."

"And this has been profitable?"

"Oh, yes."

Asami took a reflective swig of her whiskey thoroughly impressed with the ingenuity of the Air Nation. She picked up a small black date book and quickly checked her plans."Alright, How about we meet for lunch to draw up some wedding plans."

"Can I bring my mom?"

"She's the only one of us with wedding experience so, yes. Oh, and Jinora can you not tell Tenzin about our lunch date? He, uh... Doesn't like me."

Jinora could totally sympathize, having suffered her own indifferences with her father.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he's causing you. Don't you worry, I'll talk to him."

Asami's face darkened as she spoke. "Your dad cares deeply for you. Just be happy he's going about it in the right way."

Jinora immediately began backtracking. "Oh gosh. You're right. I'm so sorry..."

The heiress waved off her friend's apology. "No, it's okay. I find verbalizing about it helps. It's like the more I say, Hiroshi was a horrible father, the better I feel. Does that make sense?"

"Umm, not really. But I support your process of… processing."

"Thank you Jinora."

She picked up her office phone, and ordered her secretary to put a lunch meeting with Jinora on the books for next week. Then ran a finger over a bit of textured stationery with rough edges, and brought it to her nose. It had a natural scent of fresh paper and something else. She inhaled again, determining a floral hint, like someone had pressed flowers on the page. She handed the stationery to Jinora. "I think this is the winner."

The Airbender turned the card over in her hand. "Really? Are you positive."

"I'm ninety-five percent positive." Asami reached for the redwood fountain pen sitting atop her desk. "Here." She said, handing it to Jinora. "It's a Waterman. It comes with a refillable inking system. I guarantee you'll have an easier time writing all those wedding invitations with one of these."

The younger girl studied the exquisite writing utensil in her hand. "You don't need it for work?"

Asami gave her a knowing look. "If I've got seven thousand bottles of hooch. How many pens do you think I have?" She pulled open the top drawer on her desk to reveal a tray of Watermans."

"Point taken. Oh Spirits." Jinora was overwhelmed with a warm feeling heightened by the alcohol. Her new best friend was too generous. "What happens when it's your birthday? How am I supposed to shop for, _The Girl Who Has Everything_?" She glanced over to see the heiress laughing at her. "Seriously, how does Korra do it?"

Asami found herself unwilling to bring up the topic of Korra. When did think about her girlfriend, she would imagine a black blob sucking her down into a pit of tar. "She usually forgets my birthday." She frowned at the realization. "Actually, no. Korra doesn't even know when it is. We've never celebrated birthdays. Is that weird?"

"Yes." Jinora confirmed.

"We celebrate anniversaries, but it's different..." Asami hesitated, knowing she was about to over share. She wanted to be able to trust her friend. "We drink on the day my father died, and on the day Korra got poisoned."

Jinora gasped. "That's the most morbid thing I've ever heard." She picked up the stationery. "The joy I feel from discovering this perfect parchment for my wedding has been completely murdered."

Asami grabbed the decanter of whiskey. "Speaking of which, shall we kill this?'

The younger girl held up her glass for a refill. "You officially have six-thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-nine bottles of whiskey."

Asami dispensed the last of the whiskey, then turned to put away the decanter. Being tipsy made the job of breaking down the cabinet more cumbersome than it had been to set up. She was prepared to melt off the hinges with her purse-sized Future Industry blowtorch, when she remembered her Blueprints. Asami momentarily forgot the cabinet, and reached behind the minibar for a cardboard tube containing her latest project.

"It's big." Was all Jinora could say regarding the cylinder tube shoved in her face.

"Of course, it's big." Asami unrolled a massive sheet of graph paper over her desk. She indicated the bordered off adjunct streets. "It's a race track."

"Sooo, the race would be just cars?" Jinora reiterated.

The heiress smiled at her naive friend. "Yes, very fast ones. When Future Industries repaired the roads, we lined them with platinum from Kuvira's colossus. The goal was to create a foundation that couldn't be destroyed by a bender, on-a-bender."

"Aww," Jinora smiled dreamily. "It sounds really romantic."

Asami arched her brow. "Really, how so?" She enjoyed the way the Jinora saw the world, it was like she was character in a mover, but all the time.

"Well, I envision the winner driving a beautifully complex vehicle, while weaving through the vines at harrowing speeds. The champion would be presented with a bouquet of roses, and a trophy too big to carry. Why it would be downright splendid."

Asami sighed, lost in her friend's description. "Yes, that would be marvelous." She checked the time on her pocket watch, and found it was later than she anticipated.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I've got an appointment. Would you like a lift to the docks?"

Jinora smiled at the thought of riding in the heiress's fancy car.

"Yes. Please."

* * *

There was a rope sectioning off the area from the building to the sidewalk. Along the rope were loads of reporters with cameras ready to photograph their trek to Asami's blue convertible roadster. Mixed in with the reporters were protesters with signs that read: _"End the Epidemic of Traffic Fratality" and "Auto machines = Killing Machines, How many must die?"_ One of the protesters picked up on Jinora's presence, and asked if she supported the, "Citizens Against Speed Referendum." Another reporter asked her if the Air Nation was, "for or against," Speed Regulators. Asami grabbed Jinora before she could say anything, and quickly lead her to the car.

It wasn't until they were several blocks away that Jinora attempted to ask.

"Those people," She said quietly. "Do they hang out in front of your building every day?"

Asami realized her friend was frazzled and attempted to explain. "Those people outside my office are angry because their cars crashed, but who's really at fault here? The cars? Or the people who drive like crazies?" It was a subject that really peeved her and for Jinora's sake, she tried to keep an even tone.

The heiress massaged the frustration out of her neck. "Personally, I find having a little giggle water before driving helps to loosen me up. That said, I've learned everything there is to know about driving, and I've never had any trouble at the wheel."

Jinora rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of the way those protesters had yelled at them. "I can't believe people are blaming you for their inability to drive. It's so stupid."

Asami was certain Tenzin was a good father, but perhaps shielding his daughter from the realities of being a public figure. She had no doubt that the photos they had taken would become bad press. She truly wanted to prepare Jinora for her future as the delegate from the AirNation on the Republic City Council, and strived to give her good advice.

"Look, Jinora as you take over your father's position you'll find people will try and sabotage you. You can't let the world have its way with you. You get me?"

She held the younger girl's eyeline until Jinora nodded.

"There's this lady, Mrs. Grundy, who wants to pass a bunch of laws prohibiting all things fun. Fast cars, booze, she'd outlaw laughing if she could. You know what the worst part is? She doesn't even own a Satomobile. Which means she's just running her mouth, and for what..."

The car swerved as Asami sped up to cut off a cabbage vehicle simply because she didn't like it. Just seeing those cars on the road pissed her off. She slammed her hand against her horn and honked the car in front of her which was consequently a Satomobile. It pissed her off even more when she came across people who drove Satomobiles incorrectly or by her standards slowly.

"Money, Jinora. She wants my money. Varrick wanted my money. Raiko wants my money. Tenzin wants to raise my taxes, so I can pay for everyone's problems. Between me and Mrs. Grundy, who do you think the council is going to side with?"

"They'd be dumb not to take your word on it." Jinora agreed.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

By the time Asami arrived at her therapy session Korra and Dr. Lynn had already started. Through the door, she could hear the doctor ask a question pertaining to the beginning of their relationship. She shamelessly pressed her ear against the door and listen to Korra describe her idea of a first date. The heiress did a little jig in the waiting room. Apparently, all it took for Korra to take therapy seriously was her not to be there. Why hadn't she thought to eavesdrop sooner? Now that she knew about the awesomeness of ear peeping, she was going to do it all the time.

Asami stepped into Dr. Lynn's office, and greeted Korra with an appreciative kiss on the mouth. "Hi Honey, sorry I'm late." She unbuttoned her long coat, and handed it to Korra who Airbent it against the back of her chair. Between their chairs was a nightstand with a bowl of hard candies, and two glasses of water. Asami jovially picked up a cherry flavored hard candy and popped it into her mouth. Dr. Lynn gave her a pleasant wave. "Thank you for joining us Ms. Sato, we were just discussing the Kuvira days."

Korra grinned. "I had this feeling that if I beat Kuvira I would somehow get the girl. Does that make sense?"

The doctor pressed her pencil against her cheek and nodded. "It makes sense that you would create positive goals for yourself during that time." Her next question was directed at Asami. "After the battle how much time did you give yourself before going back to work?"

The heiress raked her fingers through her hair as she stalled. She was not mentally prepared for the session, and had hoped they would spend more time discussing Korra's issues. "Oh, I don't know." She said, trying to appear nonchalant. "We went to the spirit world for about a week and a half."

Dr. Lynn took copious as Asami spoke. "You started dating Korra shortly after your father's death..."

It was statement that caught the heiress off guard. She felt her temper flare. "Is that an issue?"

"Not at all." Dr. Lynn assured, and continued with her line of questioning. "Korra said, you fought over her long-term absence just before the Kuvira incident. Your feelings about her three year absence, did you ever discuss them?"

Asami gazed over at Korra who was picking at the lint on the armrest of her chair. She sighed, Korra did not need a three year hiatus to leave her stranded. She crossed her arms over her chest and reluctantly admitted to having only briefly spoken on the issue. She swallowed disappointment, and smiled. "It stopped being a big deal when we got into the spirit world."

Dr. Lynn nodded her understanding and proceeded to ask about their vacation.

"The trip to the spirit world was a turning point for you. What changed things?"

Korra perked up, she loved talking about their vacation. "We had sex." She announced in a voice too loud for the small room. "It was difficult because the spirit world is, well, full of spirits. Some of them can talk, which is the worst. I mean, who needs that when you're trying to fu- "

Asami placed a hand on Korra's thigh and squeezed for her to shut up.

But Korra just thought she wanted to hold hands. She smiled at her girlfriends as she weaved their fingers together. "Everyone thinks it was this crazy love story, but really we were just two people who liked to fu- "

"And therein began our love." Asami interjected over her girlfriend.

The doctor set aside her notes, and clasped her hands together. She asked them if they were ready to share the assignment she had given them as homework.

The words echoed, Asami's eyes widened. _Shit_. She thought back to her desk, where beneath the blueprints and the stacks of stationery there was a single piece of paper. Her therapy homework. She sheepishly raised her hand. "I forgot mine."

Dr. Lynn made no attempt to chide her forgetfulness. She nodded to Korra who raised her hand.

"I've got mine."

The Avatar grumbled, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled napkin with black blotches on it. She read off their assignment in a monotone voice. "Five things your spouse could do that you might find rewarding."

Asami gulped.

"Number one. I'd like Asami to accept my Cabbage Vehicle. It's things like my choice of vehicle that make me who I am..."

The heiress was quick to disagree with Korra's number one. "Absolutely not. I can't believe you added that to the list. It's stupid..."

Dr. Lynn, gently reminded Asami that it was Korra's time to speak.

Korra glared at her girlfriend indignantly. "Number two. I would find it rewarding if we had sex. Like ever." She forgot the napkin as she expounded. "It's like I'm stuck in a desert. And just when I think I've spotted some delicious water, it turns into an illusion. I've become a prickly sexless-cactus. My vagina is literally prickly."

Korra paused to take a sip of her water.

"Number three. I would like matching Avatar tattoos instead of Future Industry tattoos. The Satomobile logo is very common. But there is only one avatar, which is me. I'm the avatar." She pointed to Asami. "And you're the avatar's lady. We could make it forever with tattoos. Yes, No? I'll give you time to think it over." She cleared her throat as she returned to her list. "Number four. In the future when we're older. I would like a daughter." Korra flipped the napkin over to show a small illustration of two stick people having sex doggie style. "I couldn't think of a number five, so instead I drew sex." She looked at the doctor. "That counts, right?"

It was Asami's turn to drink some water as Dr. Lynn asked her how she felt. She coughed, back into her cup it was not her most eloquent moment. She looked at her girlfriend who wore hope on her sleeve and fear in her eyes. "Korra said it best. I can't even keep her metaphor cactus-vagina satiated. How am I supposed to add a kid to that?"

There was a tinge of desperation in Korra's voice as she tried to reason with her.

"We don't have to have them now. It can be in a few years."

"Do you like kids Asami?" Dr. Lynn asked.

"I've liked some... But mostly, no."

She glanced over at Korra who looked ready to burst from her seat.

"But Honey, I'd like to pass my water tribe armbands down."

Asami couldn't take what this conversation was doing to her girlfriend. She looked wildly around the room for an intervention. Problem was, even if she jumped out a window, Korra could always air-bend her back into the room.

"Dr. Lynn, this armband thing, it's her way of guilting me. I feel guilted."

The doctor told them not to be thrown off course by what has yet to happen and gave them a more homework.

"Alright ladies. Your next assignment is to create a new beginning. You stated that when you got together there was not much romance. I want you to go on a first date. Don't skimp on all the obnoxious cliches like flowers and chocolates. I'd like you to keep separate journals from here on out. Write out your experience, and report back to me next week."

Korra jumped up from her seat and took a knee in front of Asami.

She held her girlfriend's hand in hers. "Asami, would you please first date me... Again."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Asami urged her to stand back up. "Honey, it's a date not a proposal."

"But baby, I'm trying to be romantic." Korra deferred to therapy logic. "It makes me feel silly and unheard when you dismiss my gestures. I'm completely serious about taking you on a first date." This won her points with Dr. Lynn, who said, they needed to practice positive listening.

The heiress was thrown by her girlfriend's unexpected enthusiasm.

She brushed her fingers lightly over Korra's hand. "Honey, I'm sorry. Ask me again."

Korra got back down on one knee. "Asami Sweetie-Pie, will you re-date me?"

"Korra, honey. Will you be wearing a bra on this date?"

Korra pretended to think it over. "Hmm, Yes."

Asami sighed. _Commitment was hard._ "Then yes. I will re-date you."

She had barely finished speaking when Korra lifted her two feet off the ground.

"Oh gosh. This is going to be so much fun. Isn't it Asami?"

She was completely dazed by her girlfriend's high and low temperament.

"Sure is baby."

Korra leaned into her ear and whispers. "I want to kiss you." She turned and asked the doctor if it was alright if they kissed.

Dr. Lynn explained it was common for couples to use physicality as a quick fix in their relationship. "It's like putting a band-aid on a wound that needs stitches. Does that make sense?"

Korra shot two thumbs ups from where she was already making out with Asami.

Dr. Lynn closed her folder. "Alright ladies, same time next week?"

* * *

They held hands the entire car ride home, exuberant from their kiss at the end of therapy. Korra brought Asami's hand to her nose, and inhaled the perfume off her wrist. They arrived home and fell into their routine, Asami dropped Korra at the front door and parked the car in the garage. After which she stayed in the garage for a few hours before coming inside for dinner. It was during this time Korra worked out, then soaked in the outdoor bathtub adjacent to the gym. They would meet up in bed where they would listen to their favorite radio programs and read.

Asami dropped the magazine she was reading on her lap.

"You want to smoke?"

Korra studied her girlfriends face. They'd been getting along so well, she didn't want to ruin the momentum.

"Hey, I've got a better idea." She suggested.

Asami reached into her purse and pulled out her tin canister of Semah. "Yes, dear. What's your amazing idea." She said, fishing out a lump of Semah onto a piece of rice paper.

"I think we should have sex."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She licked the edge of the rice paper closed.

Korra tried to play it cool. "If you're okay with it. Then I'm fine with it."

Asami finished rolling her smoke and laid it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"I think I would be fine with it."

"Good," Korra said with finality. "So would I."

"Right." Asami nodded. "I just need to prepare..."

The heiress rolled out of bed and ran/walked to their adjoining ensuite, where she checked her hair both upstairs and downstairs. She snapped off her bra and hung it up, then pulled her hair into a ponytail. Finally, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and changed into a black silk robe. When she returned to the room Korra was already naked beneath the covers. Her short hair was in a mini ponytail that gathered in a peak in the middle of her head.

Korra sat up causing the blanket slid down to her waistline. "Let's do something different tonight."

Asami's eyes fell on her ample chest, very aroused at the sight of her favorite set of pebble-nipples.

"Okay Honey, what did you have in mind."

"We could do it in a chair? Or how about on your desk?"

Asami wanted to be adventurous, but at the same time she didn't want her desk to get messed up.

"Honey, my desk has those papers on them..."

"Oh, right. How about some dirty talk then."

Asami laughed. "Okay. You go first."

Korra silently prayed to the sex spirits for inspiration. "You're so hot I want to bend you over with my powers and give it to you hard. With my fingers."

Asami shivered as a draft went up her robe. "That sounds so raw baby. I can feel my nipples getting hard."

Feeling slightly more confident Korra tried a bit harder. "I'm going to pick you up in my arms, and have sex with you in a chair. And after we're going to have sex in every room of the house for a real long time. It's going to be crazy! You won't even be able to walk tomorrow." She paused to check-in with her girlfriend. "Honey, how was that?"

"It was so hot baby." Asami was truly touched by her effort, and tried reciprocating the dirty talk. "Let's do it in every position." She had no idea where to go from there. The thought, _Fuck it._ She pushed Korra down and climbed on top of her.

* * *

Three minutes later

* * *

Asami draped an arm over her face and sighed. All it had taken was a little light grinding to send her over the edge.

She cupped Korra's face in her hands. "We can still have chair sex if you want?"

Korra grinned sheepishly. "That was more for you. I've actually been meditating on my ass all day."

"You want to try something else?"

Korra reached into to her nightstand for her vibrator, Asami held it in place while she sucked her nipples. After five minutes her jaw became sore, so she laid her head on Korra's chest while her tongue made lazy swirls.

"Ahh, Honey." Korra whispered. "Your head. It's pushing down on my stomach...

Asami huffed, and pushed herself onto her arms. "Do you want me to go down on you?"

"I think you gave me indigestion." Korra rubbed her tummy. "I'm sure it will pass."

Asami flipped over on her side to retrieve her rolled semah.

"Hey babe. Mind if I smoke?"

"Go on ahead." Korra rolled over on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

Quotes in this Chapter by G. K. Chesterton


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi, all it's been a while since I've updated. I'm going to do more editing on this, but I also would like to just publish cuz I'm sick of staring at it. Please enjoy. Next chapter is Asami and Korra's actual date/therapy homework.

* * *

"How about flowers?" Bolin suggested.

Korra pictured the reflecting pool on the Sato estate with its water lilies floating in their own filth. The gardeners didn't maintain the reflecting pool as it was not part of the grounds, and the pool girl didn't clean it since technically it wasn't a pool. She looked at Bolin, who was munching on a bag of lime flavored shrimp-fries. "If a reflecting pool is dirty. Is it just a pool?"

"That depends," he said between bites, "what's it trying to reflect?"

Korra shook her head, "not sure, but it's paved in marble."

"Definitely sounds like a pool and not a reflecting pool."

"What's the difference?"

Bolin shrugged, "one's for swimming and the others for reflecting."

"I hate it when Tenzin makes me reflect." She was reminded of how her butt got sore while awaiting an obligatory epiphany. "It's like meditation only worse."

"Yeah," Bolin grimaced, "Opal always tries to get me to reflect before I do stuff... Which I do. But you know, it sucks..." He offered Korra a shrimp-fry. "So, are we going with flowers?" Korra took a handful and popped them in her mouth. Her mind wandered back to the water lilies that were half eaten by insects and festering in pond scum and bird poop. "She has a nasty habit of killing everything that involves plants and water."

Bolin laughed, spraying her with bits of shrimp-fry. "Don't worry Korra, Opal is the same way and she's from the Earth Kingdom which is like..." He paused. "Yeah, earth bending just wasn't in her cards." He licked the crumbs off his fingers. "Okay, screw the flower idea it was not my best work. How about getting her chocolate?"

Korra sighed, she'd love to get Asami chocolates and be done with it, but her girlfriend was like a fickle panther-cat. She could be cuddly and adorable one minute and a complete she-beast the next. Korra dropped her head in her hands, "if I give Asami chocolates she's going to ask if I think she's fat-" She glanced around, half expecting Asami to pop out of a corner. "It's verbal suicide because I say stupid things when she asks the fat question." She dragged her hands through her head. "I'm too young to be karmically recycled."

"Okay, let's forget the pre-date rituals," Bolin said. "Where are you taking her?"

Korra stretched her neck left to right, "I was thinking Tebaya's. She's a nut for sticky wings."

His eyes lit up, "that's so cool, I wish Opal would consider Tebaya's a date."

She nodded, feeling confident in her dining choice, "She acts prissy but really Asami loves getting her hands dirty. If I was a chicken, rubbing me in barbecue would be like foreplay to her."

"You guys are so kinky," he gushed.

Korra could tell he was imagining the whole chicken scenario.

"We really are," she smacked him on the back. "Come on, break time is over."

Bolin poured the last of his shrimp-fries into his mouth and stood up. "Are you sure we can't get her chocolates?"

She rolled her eyes, "no chocolates Bolin, Asami hates her ass."

"Oh, right."

* * *

They spent the afternoon at Republic City's only copper arcade, trying to win Asami a turtle-dove stuffed animal from the claw machine. Korra gave the machine a pound for good luck and handed the controller over to Bolin. She would never admit it, but he was better than her at arcade games. He gave the copper a parting kiss, then dropped it in the coin slot.

"You should tell Raava to help us."

"Doesn't work that way," Korra replied.

"But you got her to help that one time."

"That was harmonic convergence," She said dryly.

The machine made a mechanical winding noise that signaled the start of their sixty second timer. Bolin prayed to Raava as he maneuvered the claw over the turtle-dove.

"How am I lining up?"

Korra checked all angles of the claw, "a little to the left."

His adjustment made the claw swing like a pendulum on and off their target. The only option was to wait for it to settle before attempting to move again. Korra pressed her face against the glass, and tried to channel her inner Aang's tranquility. When the claw finally settled, Bolin made the tiniest adjustment with the controller and looked at Korra. "How is it now?" A flashing red light from the machine indicated the timer was on its last twenty seconds. Korra gave him a curt nod, "do it." Bolin pressed the red button that released the claw down on their prize. They watched as it clamped shut on the turtle-dove, and retracted reeling their prize into midair. "We did it," Korra jumped up and down while Bolin guided the claw to the prize slot.

She turned to Bolin, who was chewing the side of his mouth with extreme focus. "You're the best Bolin. Your the best gamer in this whole-"

All at once the lights on the machine turned off and the claw went limp. They gazed in horror as the turtle-dove hung before them inches from the prize slot.

Bolin kicked the machine, "all we need is ten more seconds." He dropped to his knees and begun searching the floor for an extra copper.

Korra sent a gust of wind up the machine to get the claw swinging back and forth. She stuffed her arm in the prize slot and tried grabbing at the stuffed animal. Using air, she managed to get the claw swinging closer and closer in her direction. "It's working, I think I've got this." She made a fist and sent a final gust into the machine to swing the prize into her hand.

It was as she was thinking "Air," a burst of orange sparks shot from her hand. The sparks travelled from her arm into the belly of the machine and quickly set fire to all the stuffed animals within it. "No, no!" She tried reaching for the turtle-dove, but Bolin pulled her away before she could be burnt by her own flame. They watched mesmerized as the intense heat melted off the eyeballs of their prize.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She shrugged off his concern, "I- I- just made a mistake."

The arcade manager cursed and threatened to call the cops, while Korra used a water whip to put the fire out. Her figurehead status did nothing to save her from having to pay damages, nor did her banknote with the inscribed words I.O.U. She was only able to appease the screaming man by writing a check for the sum of five hundred yuans using a Future Industry banknote.

They decided to take the long way home following the train tracks along the water's edge of the city. Korra lagged behind Bolin skipping rocks or rather throwing rocks back into the ocean. She was not the most talented rock skipper.

"Cheer up Korra, technically you didn't just get Asami one turtle-dove. You bought her a whole machine of fiery ones. Which is like, Yay! Right?"

The singed material of her shirt flaked off as Korra picked at it. "I used Future Industry money so actually Asami bought a machine of stuffed animals." She held up her palm and focused on making a small ball of fire. She stared hard at the fire until it changed into a mini tornado that gradually disintegrated into a calming breeze. From the looks of it, her bending was functioning properly.

"So how's therapy going?"

Korra brought her fingers through her scalp, and stopped on a small hard bump in the middle of her skull. "Therapy is good," she said shortly. "You know lots of talking. How did you know we were going?" She calmly rubbed circles on the bump.

Bolin's eyes shifted between her face and water front. "Oh, Ahhh- Mako told me."

She turned to face him, "How does Mako Know?"

He gulped, "Jinora told him."

She eyed him carefully, "and how does Jinora know?"

"I'm not sure who knows past Jinora."

"Well, shit..."

Bolin gave her a weak smile. "Everyone just wants what's best for you."

It was a loaded question, but Korra had to ask. "What do you think is best me?"

He immediately began retracting his statement, "Everyone wants- " He sighed, "I want you to be happier. Whatever that means, I want that for you."

He gave her a huge bear as they parted ways at the dock where the ferry would take him back to air-temple Island. Gauging by the direction of the sun, Korra could tell it was five o'clock she had an hour to get home, shower, dress, meet Asami.

She walked over to the parking lot by the pier and unchained her cabbage-cycle from the wall. Then snapped on her blue water tribe riding helmet, and stuck the key in the ignition. The engine revved to life, causing her thighs to vibrate as she shifted into drive. Korra had barely gotten balanced on the bike when it rushed forward without her stepping on the gas.

It drove into the chain fence surrounding the parking lot, throwing her from the bike along the way. She lay spread out on the floor for a solid two minutes before attempting any type of movement. Korra stared terrified at the alien machine parts as they buzzed and smoked like a field animal taking its last breath. She knew two things: One. She had no idea how to fix a motorcycle. Two. Asami was going to never let her live this down. _Fuck._ She picked herself up off the ground and began limping down Sato Avenue in the direction of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow! Here we are chapter 5. Thanks for reading everybody. Will edit further, but the people need their chapter so here it is.

* Special shout out to my reader/reviewer Thundercatroar, based on your comment I feel like you really understand where I'm going with these characters. So thanks.

* * *

The restaurant was a straw on the floor sort of place with cubby style booths and chewing gum under the tables. Asami had her sleeves rolled up, her hair pulled back, and a bib with the graphic of a chicken tucked into her collar. Beneath, she was wearing a cream colored silk blouse with a black bra that peeked over her top button. Next to her was a bucket, every time she finished a chicken wing, she dropped the bones in the bucket. If she finished fifty wings in under an hour their meal would be free.

For Korra being in the sticky wing challenge was a lot like what she imagined child labor would be like. She had refilled Asami's water, gotten her ice chips, tied her hair up, and cheered as the going got tough. Now the rest was up to Asami as she pushed herself to her wing eating limit.

Asami looked up from her food and smiled. "This is the best." She had a smear of sticky sauce on the corner of her mouth. "Honey, isn't this the best? We should do this more often."

"What date or gorge ourselves on food?"

"I'm serious Korra, we should do this once a week."

It made Korra fluttery to see her girlfriend so content. Her giddiness translated into knee bouncing and a lack of eye contact. Korra picked up her Earth Kingdom amber ale. "To date night, may it end in sex."

Asami chuckled as they clinked glasses together. "Not gonna lie, I'm probably going to be too full for sexytimes." She tapped the side of her cheek. "Of course, that's if I'm not hunched over the toilet vomiting chicken wings all night."

"No, it's cool," Korra replied. I'll wait till your done."

"But what if I have projectile vomit. You know the kind that shoots really far."

Korra shrugged. "As long as you mouth wash after. Pencil me in for a tire rotation and a lube job. And by that I mean sex."

"You really have low standards."

"Says the woman wearing a bib."

Korra's knife screeched across her plate as she cut her spicy buffalo lamb chop. She dipped her meat into tangy duck sauce, then dipped it again into cauliflower-beet milk. All the flavors came together savory and sweet causing her mouth to water.

"Foods, good." Korra hummed. "Can you pass the-"

Asami reached for the soy sauce and handed it to her.

"What if I vomited in your face right as we were about to... Tire rotate. Would you still want to do it"

Korra was confused, "Are you talking about cars or sex?"

Asami gave her a look, "I was talking about- You were the one who made it about cars."

"Okay, let's not put the air-bison before the cart." Korra said. "You have to actually get food poisoned before you throw up."

"What if the smell of my vomit caused you to throw up? Then our fluids would be married together in your mouth. You wouldn't know where mine began and yours ended."

Korra pushed her plate away.

"See Asami, this is why I don't go on dates with you. I'm completely and utterly disgusted, and yet oddly turned on. If the rest of the world could see this side of you- They'd all buy cabbage cars."

"I still think we should do this once a week."

"Alright." Korra said cooly.

"Really?"

Her knee bouncing and twitchy mannerisms melted into one shit-eating grin.

"Yes, Asami I will date you."

* * *

For the rest of the meal Asami talked about how her father had assets frozen in the fire nation. As Korra thought of ways to work burnt claw machines into their conversation. She tried thinking of claw machine jokes, and didn't know any clean ones. She considered asking Asami if she knew how to construct a claw machine, but her girlfriend might actually build one and they'd be stuck with two.

Then there was the sauce, it was becoming an issue. All they needed was for someone to snap a picture of Asami's sauce-face and her cool CEO image would be destroyed. Korra wanted to clean off her mouth, but doing so would likely provoke Asami's inner Panther-cat. So instead she stared and said, "yes, dear" during the lulls in their conversation.

"Korra."

"Huh."

"You listening?"

"Yeah."

"What was I just saying?"

Korra tapped the table with her nail as she thought. _Fire Nation, Hiroshi, sealed documents_ she was certain that had been the gist of it. She took a gulp of water. Then again, Asami could have been talking about the economy or work. Or both.

She absently rubbed her face. "Can't we just start over?" Her hand smelled like spicy buffalo-lamb chops, and now her face did as well. "I mean, isn't that what tonight's about? Let's just start over." Korra pointed to the sauce on Asami's face. "You've got something right there-"

"I don't want to start over with you. I want-"

Korra reached over and wiped off Asami's mouth.

"Korra!" She slapped her away. "The other day, you put on a big show in therapy about wanting kids. But here you are acting like the biggest child of them all."

There was a cold lump in the back of her throat. "Oh." Korra said. She held up the napkin. "You had sauce."

It took Asami a second to realize what Korra was saying. "Oh spirits." She reached in her purse for her mirror, and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"No, I deserved that." Korra glanced at the clock on the wall. "Looks like your times almost up."

The wings left on Asami's plate were twice the size of normal chicken wings. "I don't think I'm going to be able to finish."

Korra picked up a piece of chicken and began stripping off the meat.

"Team Avatar never quits."

"I can quit. I'm quitting."

"Come on, honey free food."

"I'm tired of this food." Asami snapped. They stared at each other for a beat.

Korra dropped the bone into the bucket, and grabbed a wing. "You go out to lunch for business all the time and everyone makes you pick up the tab because you're a millionaire."

"Technically, I'm a billionaire." Asami corrected her.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Korra went on. "Everyone always orders the most expensive thing on the menu, but you order-"

"The salad."

"I brought you here because I thought you might be sick of salad."

Asami stretched across the table and gave Korra a sticky kiss on the mouth. Then clicked open her purse and pulled out a small brown parchment wrapped in twine.

"Dr. Lynn said to go all out for this date so I got you something."

"Honey, you shouldn't have." Korra kicked herself for not bringing the melted turtle-dove. Melted or not, Asami would appreciate the gesture. She pulled loose the twine and carefully unfolded the paper.

"I had my assistant pick it up from that little water tribe gift shop." Asami said proudly.

Korra was speechless. The air hit the back of her throat, she felt lightheaded, and everything became a blur. She flipped the necklace over as she studied the craftsmanship. It had sapphires with a blue and silver weaving, and from the look of it the hind was synthetic

Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "Are you proposing to me?"

The lines on Asami's forehead slowly wrinkled into a frown. She peered over Korra into the parchment and gasped. "That stupid, stupid, girl, I told my assistant to get an armband and she got you- Oh gosh, Korra I'm so sorry. My assistant made a mistake. Don't worry, I'm firing her tomorrow."

Korra dropped the necklace back into the parchment. "No, it's okay. I get it. Please don't fire anyone over this." She could feel Asami's eyes on her. "You can just have her get me an armband tomorrow."

"Marriage is a lot, do you know what I mean?" Asami ran her fingers through her hair, then stopped as she realized they were sticky. "In Republic city people can get married at city hall. They just go downtown and fill out some papers-"

"How's that romantic?" Korra asked.

"It's not. But we'd get a tax break, which is-"

"Wow," Korra laughed. "That sounds terrible."

"I don't need bells and whistles to get married."

"Sooo, are you proposing or not?"

Asami ground her teeth as she considered it. "Sure." She ripped the bib from her collar. "We could go downtown after this. All we'd need is to wait for my lawyers to draw up a prenuptial." She paused. "Or we could get ice cream instead."

Korra felt heat rise in her arms and took another sip of water. She wanted to grab Asami and shake some sense into her. But when she opened her mouth, an ice cube bounced out and hit Asami in the cheek. They watched as it rebounded off her cheek and land on an empty table. As Korra tried to apologize another ice cube tumbled out of her mouth, this one caught an odd bounce and hit Asami in the boob.

In her stress Korra laughed, it was one of the things she was working on in therapy. Her laughter, cause her to spit up ice cubes at a faster rate.

Asami ducked out of the way. "Korra, whatever you're doing, please stop."

"Sorry, baby-" An ice cube got caught in her throat.

Asami touched her shoulder, "Are you okay-"

Korra coughed and coughed, "I'm fine." She hammered her fist against her chest until the ice cube dislodged, and shot directly into Asami's mouth.

Asami spit the ice into the chicken bucket. She couldn't tell if it was the ice or the smell of the chicken bucket that made her want to gag more. She reached for her purse and coat. "Yeah, I can't do this. Whatever this is-" She waved in Korra's general direction. "I can't do crazy tonight. I've reached my lifetime quota."

Korra watched her girlfriend quickly leave the restaurant. She fell back into the booth and burped up ice cubes until it finally stopped. This was the second time in the span of a day that her bending had acted wonky. The waiter arrived with their bill, the fact that she was the Avatar did not buy her any good will. She reached into her back pocket for a Future Industry bank note and paid with Asami's money.

Korra walked outside and saw Asami's blue roadster across the street. She jogged over to the passenger side of the car and tentatively knocked on the door. Asami looked up and nodded for her to get in the car.

"Thanks for waiting."

"We were just supposed to have a first date yet somehow we got on the topic of..."

"I'm sorry for not listening... And for burping ice in your face."

Asami sighed. "You want a ceremony, I guess that's something I'm going to have to accept. I'm scared, you know? We barely do a relationship well. What if we suck at marriage. And kids."

Korra interlaced her fingers with Asami. She rubbed circles over the top of her thumb.

"You're right."

When they got home Asami walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Usually, when they fought Korra would sleep on the couch, but tonight was different. No, the sofa would not do. Korra found a spare bedroom on the first floor toward the back of the estate and made herself comfortable on the bed. Aside from the bed it had a lamp, a desk, and a window overlooking the yard. Tomorrow she would get up early and speak with Tenzin about her bending.


	6. Chapter 6

Couples Therapy

Chapter 6.

* * *

Korra wrapped an arm over the back of Asami's chair. She leaned over and pressed her lips into the curve of Asami's neck. Then lightly, walked her fingers up her girlfriend's cheek alternating between pinching and massaging, until Asami curled their hands together. The heiress closed the space between them with cuddles, holding Korra's face against her cheek as she smiled into the kiss.

Dr. Lynn could hardly believe what she was seeing, their usual sessions began with Asami being late and Korra skulking until she arrived. "So I take it date night was a hit? She lifted her eyebrow, and grinned smugly. "On a scale of one thru ten Korra, how would you rate your date with Asami?"

Korra gulped, truthfully the date had been the worst part of her week. She bit off a hangnail. "It was... You know," she flipped her hand back and forth, "kinda, eh..."

What do you mean by, Eh?" The doctor asked.

Korra had no desire to explain the word, "eh" so she slouched in her chair and stared at the wall. Dr. Lynn waited patiently for a moment, then turned her attention to Asami. "As we are waiting for Korra to find her words. Why don't you tell me how you thought the date went."

Asami fought the urge to slap Korra's hand from her cuticle eating mouth. It was therapy, she didn't want to seem like the "crazy one" so girlfriend smacking was off the table. She clenched and unclenched her jaw, something Korra accused her of doing a lot in her sleep. Then glared at Korra for picking apart the expensive manicure she had purchased to get Korra to stop chewing her cuticles.

Dr. Lynn attempted to refocus the group, "Ms. Sato any thoughts on the date?"

Asami returned her attention to the tiring woman with the manilla folder sitting across from her. There was something about the soft timbre of Dr. Lynn's voice that really annoyed her. In fact, it sort of grated on her senses, she ground her teeth. She was in no mood to talk about the date. However, she did want to talk about why Dr. Lynn let Korra get away without talking about stuff. Especially, seeing as she had to share every one of her freaking thoughts each damn session. Double standards, that's what Asami really wanted to talk about. She wanted to shotgun the topic. She cleared her throat, and began making little circles on Korra's knee. "The best part about the date was getting to eat eighteen thousand calories of food in one sitting. Each wing was so good and bigger than the next. It was like sex, but in wing form. A real mouth fuck, if you know what I mean?" She stopped her ministrations, and looked at Korra whose interest was suddenly piqued.

Korra fanned herself. "Spirits, honey." She sat up straighter in her chair, "whose wing fucking who?"

Asami smirked, "I think Avatar has found her words. And she's ready to contribute to the conversation aren't you honey?" She smiled through her teeth, as she squeezed the fatty the part of her Korra's thigh.

Korra jumped, but was unable to release herself from Asami's crab-like grip. "Yeah, okay." She said sheepishly, "Last week's date was bad aside from the wings. But since then things have been getting better. We've been trying something new." She hesitated, then looked at Asami who gave her a slight nod. "I think it's really working for us."

"I usually would not encourage my patients to prescribe their own therapy, but I'm curious to know about the positive changes you've been making." Dr. Lynn said making a few notes in their file.

"We call it, The T.I.T.S.S. Method" Asami interjected. "It's an acronym. I find using them very effective when introducing company policy."

"I also find tits very effective." Korra snickered, she pointed between herself and Asami. "We're on the same page with this concept."

Asami could only roll her eyes as she corrected Korra for the millionth time. "Korra likes to leave off the extra "S," it's pronounced more like "Tsk" then "Tits."

"Just to be clear, I love Tits," Korra added. "With or without the extra,"S"

Dr. Lynn folded her hands in her lap and tried keeping a neutral face. "What exactly does T.I.T.S.S stand for." She did her best to pronounce it with the emphasized, "tsk."

"T.I.T.S.S is, The Indoor Temporary Separation Solution." Asami explained. "Basically, when we're indoors, we've agreed to maintain separate spaces. For example Korra has the entire first floor of the estate to herself. That's the entrance hall, the morning room, the drawing room, the sitting room, several guest bedrooms, the small library, the larger library, the dining room, the lanai, and the patio.

Dr. Lynn gazed at Korra whose knee was bouncing furiously up and down. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I think we are onto something, doc. We haven't spoken to each other all week, but just now in the car on the way over it was nice getting caught up."

"I see." Dr. Lynn slid her glasses off the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. "So basically, you have separated."

Asami and Korra paused. Their eyes slowly met each other and they both laughed. They laughed louder and louder, one upping each other until Korra tumbled out of her seat.

"Are you okay, darling?" Asami coddled the Avatar as she aided her back up.

"I don't think you get it," Korra gave the doctor an annoyed chuckle. "Sure, we might be separated but at the same time we live together. Sooo, technically, I could see Asami anytime I want, but I just don't."

"Right," Asami added. "Plus the social rooms of the house like the billiards room, the indoor pool, and the gyms are rooms we can visit anytime."

Dr Lynn, stared at both of them. "Why not just break up?"

"Excuse me?" Asami gasped, she grabbed a lock of her hair and began combing her fingers through it over and over. "Korra and I. We're together. It's a thing and that's not about to change. We're like..."

"Like rice and water." Korra said.

"Exactly," Asami decided to go with it. "We're freaking staple food items. You can't live without water and everybody loves rice."

Korra squeezed Asami closer, "I fucking love rice."

"I think this temporary separation is great for you." Dr Lynn said carefully. "You have clearly established boundaries in your living arrangements. How about your social and work lives? Do you have any other parameters you would like to set?"

"Yes, I would like it if Korra didn't airbend through my office window." Asami pinched Korra's cheek, then gave her a quick kiss. "Use the stairs like everybody else."

"In your separation will you be able to see other people?" Dr Lynn asked.

"Ah- Doc. We're not separating. We're applying the, Tit Method." Despite their fights Korra never even considered seeing other people. She was exhausted with just the one. "Absolutely not. Asami and I are in it to win it. Aren't we honey?"

"Right," Asami threw her lock of hair back and grabbed Korra's hand. "We are peanut butter and jelly without the bread."

"Bread was Mako." Korra coughed.

"Okay," Dr. Lynn said. "What about intimacy. Are you allowed to be physical with each other when applying, The Tit Method?"

Korra tilted her head toward Asami, "I guess that's up to her."

Asami was thrown by this statement. She narrowed her eyes at Korra, who just shrugged. "Why is everything always up to me?"

"Because you're the one who never wants to do it."

"That's a lie." She released Korra's palm. "I'll admit things in the bedroom have simmered down, but that's on both of us. I don't appreciate when Korra blames me."

"But between the both of us, you're the one who uses work as an excuse not to do it."

Asami mouth dropped open, no words came out. Korra was right, but she wasn't about to end the day with Korra dredging up her work. "That's because you have no job."

Korra laughed, "uh- I'm kind of the Avatar. It's such a big job that you need four elements to do it. How many elements do you bend? Right. None."

Asami pushed Korra away from her, "honey, nobody pays you to do that. You may be the Avatar but if you worked at Future Industry you'd have a pension. Plus minimum wage is five yuan an hour, which no one is paying elsewhere."

"Yeah, well," Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Being the Avatar, I get free healing from Katara and she's the best healer in the world."

"What happens when you get your teeth knocked out in a fight? You can't reattach teeth in a healing pool." Asami countered.

Korra re-crossed her arms and huffed. "I would go to the dentist."

"With what money?" Asami snorted. "Avatar credit? Last I checked no was accepting it anywhere."

"Thanks for reminding me Asami. You're a billionaire, oh, my gosh. Maybe you should invest in a heart." Korra snapped.

"Honey, I'm not saying this to offend you. But from a business prospective people expect you to fight, but they don't want to take care of you afterward. That makes you an expendable asset because whether you live or die there will always be another Avatar." Asami smiled, as she watched Korra's mouth open and close.

Korra made a show of pretending to have a knife in her chest and twisting it. "Thank you Asami, for reducing my noble spiritual duty into business transaction. It really makes me warm and fuzzy inside when you talk in these terms. Congratulations, you sound just like… MAKO." Korra didn't really think she sounded like Mako, but Asami still hissed like she needed an exorcism.

"Korra, that's a bitch thing to say. Take it back."

Korra shook her head. "Not until you say, I'm not an expendable asset."

This made Asami soften, "no you're not. Korra- you're my life. But running after you is like trying to drink a cup of water with my hands. Sometimes I just want to drink that water, but I can't because it slips through my fingers too quickly. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Dr. Lynn, put her hand up to signal them to stop talking. "This has been very productive. I'm very glad were are finally discussing these harder issues. Now let me remind you not to take any animosity with you out of this room. Is there a way you can positively express what you're feeling?'

"Don't worry, doc I got this." Korra inhaled and slowly exhaled, then turned to address her girlfriend. "When you talk in metaphors, it's romantic and hot. I totally love you. In fact, I'm thirsty for a cup of Asami water right now."

"Aww, babe." Asami gushed. "Korra, I can't tell you how turned on I am to hear you say that. It shows real initiative and that's hot."

Dr. Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing it was like an Avatar cycle the way they talked in circles. "Right ladies, remember what I told you about physicalizing your relationship. Sex is a bandage for larger issues. Plus, I would like to remind you that regardless of what happens in here. The world needs both it's Avatar and billionaire tycoons so for homework, I want you to explore what it means to walk a mile in each other shoes."

"Can we get an example?" Korra asked.

"No, I want to leave it open for interpretation. Do what you think it means and report back next week." Both women nodded, looking less than confident with their latest homework assignment.

Korra stood up, she normally beat Asami to the door, but since they were walking a mile in each others shoes she slowed and waited for her to exit first. Once they were alone outside in the small waiting room Korra grabbed Asami's wrist and spun her around. "We're going to fix this thing between us, aren't we?"

There was a long pause. She felt cool fingertips on her chin and brought her eyes to meet Asami's.

Asami held her face in her hands. "I will never doubt you, if you never doubt me."

Korra dropped her eyes. "Good, because I need you too."


End file.
